Free At Last
by 19jacinta88
Summary: One year after "On My Way", Kurt and Blaine are now friends with Karofsky, who shows up to deliver some rather exciting news... SUGAR COTTON FLUFF, people!


**Free At Last**

_**One year after «On My Way», Kurt and Blaine are now friends with Karofsky. I have never written Karofsky before and this is basicly just a drabble of what came into a fangirl's mind while watching the winter finale. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**_

* * *

><p>«I love you» Blaine mumbled into Kurt's neck as the song came to an end. After a lengthy Disney marathon that had begun with Peter Pan and ended with The Lion King, Kurt and Blaine were now slowdancing to «Can You Feel The Love Tonight». They slowly let go of eachother as the song ended and both sighed happily. «I love you too» Kurt responded before gently kissing Blaine's forehead.<p>

Ten minutes later they were snuggling on the couch, sipping hot chocolate and listening to the howling wind outside. «I hope David is having a good time tonight, despite the weather!» Kurt mused. «Yeah» Blaine agreed, «Tonight's a big night for him...hope he doesn't let the weather mess it up!» Kurt sipped on his hot drink: «Mmm. It took a lot of work to get him to do this, but he promised he would let us know how the date went, so...»

No sooner had he said this before his phone buzzed. «1 New Message» was displayed on the screen. Kurt opened the message. «Hey, it's David!» he exclaimed. «What does he say?» Blaine was suddenly eager. «Are you home? I'll be there in five» Kurt read out loud. Blaine raised an eyebrow. «Well that was cryptic!» «Yeah!» Kurt said as he typed in a quick response. Once the message was sent off to David, he sighed and slumped back into the cushions. «Can you believe the same guy who made my life a living hell is now finishing up his first date with a guy?» Blaine smiled. «It's hard to believe, but if you are about anything, Kurt, it's that things get better. You helped him get to this.» Kurt blushed a little: «Well, you helped!» He playfully smacked Blaine on the shoulder, causing the boy to giggle. «Need I remind you it was your idea to push him into that room with Steven? If you hadn't done that, they wouldn't be out on a date right now!» Kurt concluded, and Blaine raised his arms in a manner of fake defeat: «Alright alright, you got me there! But I just thought...»

_Bzzzzz!_

«That will be our man!» Kurt smiled as he went to open the door. Blaine followed suit, and after a quick game of «Tickle-me-and-you're-dead» on their way to the door, Kurt opened. «Oh guys, thank god you're home! I really need to talk to someone about this!» David Karofsky stood on the porch looking anything but frantic. They ushered him inside. «Come on in, David! You want some hot chocolate?» Kurt offered as he helped David off with his coat. «Huh? Oh no, thanks, I'm fine..» _«What is up with him?»_ Blaine mouthed to Kurt, who shrugged in return. _«I don't know!»_ The three boys headed for the living room. «Uhh...» David looked nervous, he was twisting his fingers. «You...you might wanna sit down...» he pointed to the couch, and Kurt and Blaine obeyed. «Tell us what's going on, dude! You're freaking me out!» Blaine exclaimed. David stood still in front of them, his eyes flickering and his fingers still twisting.

Silence.

Nothing but silence for a long while.

«...well?» Kurt breathed.

«I got a boyfriend!» David scream-whispered. Both boys on the couch immediately got a look of «Say WHAT?» on their faces, before David repeated his statement, this time with a clearer voice: «I got a boyfriend...» A huge smile was beginning to form on his face, and as Kurt and Blaine were processing the information, David couldn't hold it any longer. «I'VE GOT A BOYFRIEND, GUYS!»

What followed would have made even the hardest of hearts melt before you could say «cookie». All three boys jumped and squeeled for ten minutes straight, hugging eachother and shrieking in sheeer joy. «Ohmygodohmygodohmygod I can't believe it! I can't believe it, David!» Kurt was wiping tears of joy from his face before leaping to give David yet another hug. «Yeah, dude, tell us everything!» Blaine said. «Alright alright...» David breathed deeply as the two other boys sat down on the couch.

«So you know that after we met and I found out he was gay and he found out I was gay, we started hanging out, right?» David began, and the guys nodded, eager for him to continue.

«Well he picked me up at my house and we went to Breadstix for a quick dinner before we went to the movies...at Breadstix he played footsies with me, and I swear to god, it was the best thing ever!» David couldn't help but laugh at his own words, and Blaine joined him. «I know the feeling, dude! I used to think it was cheesy, until Kurt started playing footsies with me at the Lima Bean. When you're in love..dude, I swear: everything is so much better!» Without even looking at his boyfriend, Kurt gave Blaine a high five.

«I know, I know!» David smiled. «But let me finish... so we went to the movies, and we were the only ones on that theater, can you believe it! So we kicked off our shoes and occupied so many seats and threw popcorn everywhere... it was so childish but so much fun! I don't think I've ever had that much fun in my life!» He seemed genuinly surprised at how something so simple could be so joyous. This time it was Kurt who piped up: «Been there, done that!» David shot him a look that said _«I know, dude.»_ He took a breath and continued: «So when the movie was over we just walked around and talked. Just talked about everything...and Steven is kinda like you, Blaine...» The said boy looked questioning but had no time to say a word before David continued: «You know...out and proud and all that... and he had never been bullied in his life. He had always been a good guy, you know? He had actually helped kids at his school who were being bullied! He is so amazing!» Kurt and Blaine smiled at eachother and David before he carried on:

«And then, all of a sudden, he just said: «Hey David? Can I hug you?» I swear, I freakin' froze to ice right there!» «Probably the wind that got to you!» Blaine chimed in, causing all three boys to laugh. «Maybe!» David agreed, before he sighed happily. «And what the hell was I suppossed to say? The guy is gorgeous, you've seen him!» They nodded. «So I said «yeah sure» and he hugged me. I mean...really hugged me. Put both arms around me and just held me, and...» Kurt noticed tears were beginning to form in David's eyes, and a couple of them escaped as he whispered: «It felt so freakin' safe and good! It just felt so good...» he paused to dwell at the memory and took no notice of Kurt who cast a loving glance at his boyfriend. Kurt's smile said it all: _«That's how I feel every time I hug you» _

David took a deep breath and carried on with his tale: «And as he was hugging me, he started saying these really sweet things, like how much he liked me, how much he enjoyed being with me, how handsome he thought I was...» he blushed a deep red, and Kurt laughed fondly: «Well you're not my type, David, but you're not at all ugly!» Blaine and David laughed. «Gee, thanks!» David grinned. «But guys, here's the best part...» Kurt and Blaine leaned forward in anticipation. «I was so lost that all I could do was mumble «Same to you» over and over again...and when we parted, he still held my arms, and...and...» He swallowed to keep the tears away, and the boys on the couch gripped eachother's hands tightly, waiting for the bombshell:

«He kissed me!» David practically squeeled, and Kurt and Blaine wasted no time in leaping off the couch and cheering loudly for their friend. «And I bet ya it felt awesome! Didn't I tell you it was awesome?» Kurt challenged, and David blushed: «It was the freaking best thing I've ever felt in my life!» «I told you!» Kurt laughed as he bounced over the table and into David's arms, enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug. He sighed deeply: «God, David...I'm so happy for you!» He let go of the burly guy but clutched his shoulders tightly: «There was a time in my life where I hated you, and that quickly turned into pity... then came the «I hope he finds happiness»-phase, and now look at you! LOOK at you, David, you're finally alive!» David released a sobbing chuckle as he pondered Kurt's words. «I'm so thankful to you, Kurt. And you too, Blaine.» Blaine stood next to Kurt and nodded in approval. «If you hadn't forgiven me and taken it upon yourselves to get me out of my hell hole, I would never have gone out with Steven tonight. Thank you both so much!» «Aww, come here you big dummy!» Blaine teased as he got on his tiptoes and placed a loud-sounding kiss on David's cheek. Kurt quickly followed by repeating the action on his other cheek, causing David to laugh: «Hey hey, no hickeys, or Steven will get suspicious!» They all laughed.

After a lengthy time of hugging and well-wishing, David headed for the door. «I mean it, David. I'm glad you have gotten this far.» Kurt said as he helped him on with his coat. «And I mean it too, I couldn't have done it without you, Kurt.» The former bully and his victim looked eachother in the eye, this time there was no hatred and pity in their glance, only support and joy. «I'd do it again.» Kurt whispered, before ushering David out the door. «Safe trip home!»

He returned to the living room to find his boyfriend laying flat out on the couch. Kurt flopped down next to him, lifting Blaine's head so his head was resting in his own lap. He absently played with his curls when the light from lamp next to the couch hit the golden band on Kurt's finger. He chuckled. «Wow...last year I never thought this would happen!» «Mmm?» Blaine had closed his eyes and was enjoying his boyfriend's touches. «Now look at all of us...you and I are engaged...and David has gotten his first boyfriend...» «Makes life worth living, huh?» Blaine mused as he cast an upside-down glance at Kurt, who nodded and smiled. «Yeah...He's free now, finally.»

No sooner had Kurt muttered those words before his cellphone buzzed. He opened the message and his head fell back on the couch as his laughter echoed through the house. «What's so funny?» Blaine asked. Kurt grinned: «I said he was free, right?» Blaine nodded. «Well, look at what David just sent me!» He handed his cellphone to Blaine, who also laughed fondly at David Karofsky's well chosen words to describe his newfound life:

_Free at last_

_Free at last_

_Thank God Almighty_

_I'm free at last!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please leave a review! I know this is fluffy but I couldn't help it...I want to see Karofsky happy sometime :)<strong>  
><em>


End file.
